


Two Drabbles: Ashes & At Ease

by Taverl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/pseuds/Taverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashes: A Goodbye<br/>At Ease: Two Men and a Desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drabbles: Ashes & At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Both written and first posted in 2000. 154-word stories; a popular fic trend back in the day. ;)

"Ashes"   
by Octavian 

I scattered his ashes in the Mediterranean.

Standing hip-deep in the warm waters, I held the urn aloft in benediction, gently tipping its contents into the wind. Gray dust swirled about me in a final farewell; spinning like miniature tornadoes before disappearing into the waves.

There was nothing left but to return to the shore, to the house that had been our sanctuary for over three decades. To the place where he died.

His soft whisper had awakened me. "Scully, it's time."

I wrapped myself around him, feeling the life leach from his body as we spoke of the past, reassuring each other we had no regrets. Strong fingers - lined with age and care - went slack in mine; he was finally at peace.

Now I am alone. Standing outside our home, our refuge from the world, I watch the sun set behind the sea that holds him, and smile.

Soon, Mulder. Soon.  
   
END  
_____

 

At Ease  
by Octavian

Parade rest.

Feet shoulders' width apart, hands clasped behind his back. Just like the old days.

Naked, he stood before the desk and waited. Like a good Marine. 

Elegant fingers found his wrists, moving his arms to hang straight at his sides. A rustle of fabric behind him and hands grabbed his hips, running over his ass. Hot breath sent cold chills down his back, the drag of that swollen lower lip making him groan.

Arms snaked around him, squeezing his chest in a loving embrace; open-mouthed kisses teased along the back of his neck.

Gabardine brushed the backs of his legs; cotton covered his back, bisected by a thin strip of silk. Pressing harder, bending him forward.

Teeth and tongue attacked his lobe. Fingernails lightly scratched his nipples, his stomach, his cock. Knees weakened at the voice in his ear - all honey and smoke as he fell upon polished mahogany.

"At ease, Soldier."

END


End file.
